


A Better World

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina almost gets what she wants, Kimball continues to be surprising, and AI's are the best cockblocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fine, I'm smut trash.  
> This is all Rena and Tea's fault.

Kimball was not Carolina’s type.

Kimball was pretty much the opposite of Carolina’s type. Instead of being easy going and snarky, she was serious almost every moment of the day. She locked up her emotions under steel plated armor instead of letting them loose towards the world. She walked like the world was on her shoulders, like responsibility was a weight in her head, like if she bothered to smile for a moment, everything would crumble. She was as far from Carolina’s type as Carolina could get. She was the opposite of what made York, York.

Maybe that was the appeal, Carolina thought as Kimball pushed her into sitting onto her desk. The general’s hands were tangled in her red hair, her teeth nipping at Carolina’s lips. She was different from the ghosts of her past. She was alive. She-

Carolina moaned as Kimball moved down to press an open mouth kiss to her throat. She was fucking good at this.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear York chuckle at that pun. It surprisingly didn’t hurt. It just made her feel rather fond.

She tried to remember how she got into this situation. It wasn’t like she left her room today to seduce a general. All she wanted to talk about was plans for rebuilding Chorus and perhaps obtaining an android body for Epsilon. The idea of even a make out session was far from her mind. But then she had entered Kimball’s office and Kimball wasn’t wearing her helmet or her armor, and God, when had she become such a weak woman? She used to have her libido in check.

Given the fact Kimball was working rather hard to give her a few hickies, she supposed she could work with that.

To be fair, Kimball had made the first move. Carolina hadn’t jumped her or anything; it had been entirely Kimball’s idea to lean in forward for a gentle kiss. Pushing Kimball against a wall to kiss the life out of her had just been an instinctive response. And honestly, Kimball had been the one to pull her up on the desk. This was not Carolina’s fault; it was all Kimball’s idea. All she had done was encourage it.

“This is a terrible idea,” Kimball said before beginning to leave a trail of hickies on the other side of Carolina’s neck. If Carolina decided to lift her chin for better acess, she didn’t dwell on it.

“Probably.” The door might have been locked, but there were offices right next door. And Carolina never had a reputation for being quiet. If they went through with this, everyone was going to find out by tomorrow. Politically, banging a special ops agent right after obtaining leadership of a planet, was a sketchy decision. Even if that special ops agent really could use it after a dry spell. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want?”

Kimball pulled back. Her brown eyes were perhaps the most beautiful Carolina had ever seen. How she never noticed that before was a mystery. She pressed her lips together. “Do you not want to?”

Carolina felt disappointment settle back in her chest. Kimball was back to being rational which meant Carolina was likely back to being not laid. Which she could live with, but it would frankly suck. “Oh no, I really would, but with politics and all that, I understand...” She trailed off and pictured a world where she could have nice things, like being ravished on a desk without worrying about political scandal. It was a nice idea.

Kimball looked at Carolina. Carolina tank top straps were hanging loose on her shoulders, leaving her collarbone exposed. Her sports bra was visible. She frowned for one second and then, in a tone Carolina had never heard from her, said two words.

“Fuck it.”  
And with that Kimball was sucking at a sensitive spot on Carolina’s collar bone and okay, maybe she could have nice things, she was down with this plan.

Carolina tugged at Kimball’s shirt, pulling it up. That caused Kimball to stop for a second to pull it over her head. Her torso was covered in scars, just like Carolina, and Carolina stopped for a second to count all the lines on her dark skin. Did she have more than her? What had she been through? What other scars could she not see?

“In general, clothes make this harder,” Kimball said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She pulled at Carolina’s tank top strap, letting it fall past her shoulder. It clung to one of her biceps. “And not in a fun way.”

Carolina felt her brain fall to a stop. Did she just make a sex joke? Kimball of all people? Her brain didn’t go turn back on until she was already shucking off her tank top. Her sports bra went next, no point in keeping that on. She sat on the table for a few seconds, feeling rather exposed as Kimball took in her scars. Her eyes were distracted now, concern leaking into her expression, and Carolina needed to put a stop to that now because a pity party was really going to get into the way of getting laid. So she resorted to Kimballs’ methods. She fixed her eyes on Kimball’s bra, dark navy blue fabric that really needed to be gone five minutes ago. She tried to think like Tucker. Except more competent.

“Yours are bigger,” Carolina tried to keep her voice as lecherous as possible. Kimball’s gaze snapped from her eyes to her face, her lips curling.

“Really?” And there was serious Kimball again. Carolina shrugged.

“I’m working from memory here. I can’t promise perfect recall.”

Kimball was still looking at her. A small smile appeared on her face. “I guess I can work with that.” And before Carolina could register the movement her mouth was on her left nipple and Jesus Christ, how did she ever forget how amazing this was.

She let out another moan, one so loud the other offices had to hear. She hoped Wash wasn’t working today; that would be awkward the next time they sparred.  The warmth of Kimball’s tongue was something else, and as she sucked a little harder at her flesh, Carolina felt it go straight to her groin. By the time Kimball moved to the second nipple, she was soaking wet. Hopefully, it wouldn’t get on the desk; that would be awkward to explain to maintenance. She was panting a little and when Kimball moved her hand in between her legs, Carolina ground down on it with all she had. This was just torture.

“Give me a second-” Kimball said, messing with the buttons on Carolina’s gym shorts. She got a finger under the fabric and pulled it down, leaving Carolina on the desk, entirely naked except for her underwear.

“Wow, it’s official,” Kimball said, taking in the military regulation black panties. Carolina scowling, hoping the expression would override her embarrassment. Anything with lace was a fool’s errand when working in armed combat. That being said, having something a little more colorful might have been nice to have around.

“Shut up,” Carolina said. Kimball grinned at that, hooking two of her fingers under the elastic.

“Oh I plan to-”

That was when Carolina felt it. A sudden presence in the back of her head, a ping of another mind coming to life. She tensed at once. Oh no. Not now. He was supposed to be working on Charon files, she was supposed to be in the clear, there was no way-

“Hey Sis, I finished the-” a blue hologram appeared right in front of her. Since they won the war, Epsilon had been taking on an armorless form. Carolina rather liked it, it was nice to see his expressions under his helmet, but it only made it more awkward as his eyes grew wide and he took in the scene before him.

“Oh my God,” Epsilon said. He looked down at Kimball. “Oh my God!” Kimball had quickly removed her hands from Carolina’s hips when Epsilon looked down at her. They were now behind her back, and if it wasn’t for the fact she wasn’t wearing a shirt, she’d look rather professional.  

“Epsilon,” Kimball said, giving him a nod, and Carolina was going to die right here and now.

“Hello, Epsilon.” Forcing herself to sound calm was rather painful. “Can you leave? Like right now?”

It wasn’t the thing to say. Epsilon turned to look at her. He yelped, covering his glasses with his hands. “ _Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?_!”

Carolina thought back to the world where she could have nice things and edited it to a world where her stupid AI of a brother learned to knock. Part of her was aware that knocking wasn’t possible when you shared a brain, but she decided to ignore that; it made being annoyed easier. “Epsilon.”

He didn’t seem to hear. He still had his hands over his eyes, which was rather stupid because Carolina knew he didn’t need them to see. “I’m never going to be able to forget this. I’m a memory unit. This is going to be burned in my files for all eternity unless I encrypt it. And if I encrypt it, I’ll just hack it to see what it is and relive this moment all over again and _Carolina why are you not putting on a shirt_!?”

Carolina crossed her arms over her chest. “Because I don’t want to. Now, if you could leave like right now-”

Epsilon uncovered his eyes, the baby, and frowned. "I don't know," he said, and God she knew that tone, she was going to kill him. She was going to find a way to digitize herself and strangle him with her own hands. She could do it. She had the motivation. Epsilon turned towards Kimball.  "Kimball, what are your intentions towards my sister?"

Kimball just stared at the glowing AI. One of her eyebrows rose. "Sister?"

Epsilon nodded. "That’s not the point. You heard me. Intentions." Carolina closed her eyes for one second and tried to remember a time when he life was normal. She came up empty.

"Her intentions are to ravish me,” she growled and Epsilon made a noise like he was being strangled. “Church, now get the fuck out or I swear to God I will put you in Caboose’s armor for a week."

Church glared at her. “You wouldn’t dare.”

She glared back. When it came to Church family stare downs, she was the eternal winner. “Wanna bet, because I’m sure Caboose would love to spend a day with his best-”  
It worked. Epsilon flickered out of existence, vanishing out of her head. Probably vanishing into a computer mainframe or something. She’s have to talk to him about privacy later. Maybe they could work out a way to mentally knock. She looked down to Kimball. “Where-”

She cut off. Kimball was sitting on the floor now, her arms cross, her eyes all business. Carolina felt what little hope she had left die in her chest. “Sister? How are you a sister of an AI?”

Carolina bit her lower lip. It was an expression she hadn’t made since high school. “It’s a long story.”

Kimball didn’t budge. “I got time.”

“Now?”

“ _Now._ ”

Carolina closed her eyes and thought of the other world, where she hadn’t gotten interrupted, gotten laid instead and was now pinning Kimball to the floor.

Epsilon was a dead AI.

 

**  
  
  
**


End file.
